


It Ain't Unusual

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, and that's all you really care about, forget putting tags on this thing like omfg, in this challenge and it's gonna be gross OTP things, let's just agree now there's gonna be A LOT OF THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens one way or another when you least expect it.</p><p>A mass collection of prompt fills and one-shots set in wherever and whenever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fills, requests, and other one-shots I happen to come up with or fill out on my own time. Please do not leave requests and prompts in the comments unless I specifically ask for them.
> 
> This whole fic thing exists now purely as a dumping ground for whatever fandoms writes that come along to me.

There is a guy in Altair’s Biology class that he can’t get over.

Altaïr has no reason to be interested in this boy. He’s a giant nerd who the teacher practically adores because he’s a kiss ass in the quietest way possible. He’s short, and pale, and scrawny, and seems to have a perpetual scowl on his face.

But his eyes.

His eyes are so gorgeous. And he has the perfect cheekbones. And he always combs his dark hair over in just the right way, and when Altaïr gets the rare chance to walk by him, he does have a pleasant smell to him. And he has a voice that sends goosebumps racing across Altaïr’s skin, and the way he looks at people…haunting to say the least.

Altaïr is a man of few words. He sits in the back of class with his hood pulled over his face, and maybe occasionally actually writes down the notes on the projector in an absentminded scrawl that was half English, half Arabic. He rarely spoke because English felt clumsy and awkward on his tongue, and he wished he could speak it well enough to have a conversation with him.

Talk with Alex Mercer, probably the smartest boy he ever met.

All Altaïr can do is stare at the back of Mercer’s head and wish he could be smart and intelligible enough for him. He’s thought up every excuse in the book to try and just get Mercer to acknowledge him, but every time a thought would cross his mind and tell him it was a bad idea, he’d never pull it off.

So he stares instead. Watches and wishes. Helplessly hopes.

Until one day, that head of perfectly combed hair turns around, and those beautiful blue eyes stare back at him through thick framed glasses. Altaïr doesn’t even realize he’s being stared back at for several moments, but Mercer doesn’t look away, and they’re silently locked together until the teacher calls for the classes’s attention on something important about genes and the likes-

And Mercer whips around so fast, Altaïr feels like he got the whiplash from that instead.

He keeps his eyes on the board in the front of class for the rest of his time there. But his heart flutters as he realizes Mercer was actually looking at him.


	2. Prompt: Taking care of the other while sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond falls ill, and Alex freaks out about it.

Sick is something Alex knows well. He is sick, a sickness, he knows nothing else but being sick. His body is a constant high temperature, he coughs as if something was stuck in the lungs he does not have. Sometimes he sniffles from a nose that does not get filled with mucus. His eyes are always ringed red and black, his skin always a ghastly pale. Alex is the embodiment of sick.

But he does not understand sickness in humans, in normal people. Especially in the one he desires most for companionship.

Desmond came home complaining of a stuffy nose and an achey head, “No Alex, not in the mood tonight, I’m going to bed early.”

Alex, confused, lied down with him anyway, giving his boyfriend the comfort of his presence. But sometime in the night, Desmond was shivering, yet fiery to the touch. Then the coughing started, and the need to get up and blow his nose, and things all these different sensations Alex felt, but many of which he never had an action behind it to execute.

The morning was even worse. Desmond didn’t get up from bed right away, but now he was pale, too hot for his own skin, but too cold to forgo a blanket. He flopped about miserably, his sinuses plugged up, his head still throbbing.

Alex didn’t know what to do other than fetch whatever item Desmond needed most. Water? He ran for a cup of that. Tissues? He pulled all the boxes they had. Medicine? Alex brought him everything inside the medicine cabinet from the bathroom. Dim the lights, reduce all the noise, everything to make Desmond better.

Except for a while, he wasn’t getting better. To Alex, it felt like nothing was changing, and it upset him so. Here he was, the Blacklight virus, fretting over his boyfriend in a weakened state. He, who could scale buildings in seconds, lift things a thousand times his weight, run marathons and never tire, change his form, consume others and their memories-

And he was flummoxed by the common cold.

This wasn’t something he could just tear apart with his claws. It wasn’t something he could just consume on his own without hurting someone else. This was a biological war he could not fight with his fists, and it infuriated him. He felt like everything he had done for Desmond so far was useless, a waste of him. He wasn’t helpful at all.

So useless.

Eventually, Alex retires to the couch. What use is he to his boyfriend if he can’t help at a time like this? So he flops himself down dejectedly, turns on the tv, and idly watches cartoons in misery. He’s not sure how long he’s there, and he doesn’t care to think about it. Alex’s thoughts are elsewhere, so it’s a surprise when Desmond is suddenly standing before him, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a glass of orange juice in hand.

“Hey,” Desmond greets him in a hoarse voice. “Move over.”

Alex practically leaps up as Desmond sits down.

“You should be in bed” Alex says to him.

“I’ve been in bed, and I’m sick of it” Desmond chuckles. “Besides, I wanted to sit with you. You look worse than I do.”

“I can’t make you better” Alex states.

“So? Not the end of the world. It’s just a cold, dude. I’ll be fine soon, I promise.”

Desmond sets his glass down on the coffee table and snuggles up close to Alex. “You’ve been a great help, seriously, you have. Don’t beat yourself up over it, I think it’s all very sweet of you,” and Desmond kissed his cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup. Look at you, my big bad virus, scared of a little virus of my own. Now put the volume up a little, I fucking love Spongebob”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bossykiwi asked: 22 alex/dana >B)
> 
> \----
> 
> prompt fill from tumblr

Some days were easier than others.

It never really hit her until much later, way after the fact. Not until after New York was put back together again. Not until things settled back into what could be considered normal. Normal for Dana anyway. It felt like life was moving along, business as usual, nothing to really complain about. Going back to being a regular journalist wasn’t as exciting as digging into government files and the likes, but it did have a nice stability in the sense of she wasn’t in danger of getting kidnapped by anyone.  
Or anything.

Sometimes she still had flashbacks. Sometimes Dana could feel the Hunter’s claws wrapping around her body, still feel the rush of the chase through the city. Sometimes could still hear him calling after her. Seeing a certain shade of red these days literally made her see it, and anger and grief would bubble up in her stomach.

(Sometimes, she still heard the Hive buzzing in her ear.)

But most importantly, she still heard those words, the ones that came out of her mouth.

_“I understand that I had a brother once, a boy named Alex-“_

Dana hears it when she’s outside, passing through Central Park filled to the brim with families. Happy, nuclear families. Two parents, a couple of kids, dogs, the works. And she’ll see two young children playing with each other. It’s always the pairs of big brothers playing with their baby sisters that gets to her the most.

_“A boy who used to play games with me-“_

She hopes the big brothers are taking good care of their sisters.

**X-x-x-X**

It’s winter time when she thinks about him again. When snow and ice has fallen over the city. And suddenly Christmas is coming ever closer. And the ice rinks are popping up. Dana went skating one day only because some co-workers at the firm she worked with invited her out. And she went, thinking she’d have a good time.

And she did.

But then Dana saw some kids skating together, friends, maybe siblings, maybe cousins.

But they were holding hands and skating along side by side.

_“And go skating with me-”_

Dana held back the tears until she got home that night. She sobbed quietly to herself alone in her apartment.

**X-x-x-X**

Maybe it was a weird way to spend a snowy winter evening, but Dana wasn’t in the Christmas mood. Plus, it felt like she had practically missed Halloween due to work. So she dove into the scary movie category on Netflix and went to town with it.  
She sat snuggled up in bed with her laptop next to her, a beer in hand because why not. 

Dana picked the cheesiest looking “scary” movies she saw. She laughed at them more than she did scream. She hand’t been scared of movies in a long time.

Maybe it was easy to become desensitized to them when she had spent some time literally living in a horror movie. God, she used to be so terrified of scary movies. Granted, Dana fucking loved them, but could never watch them alone. She’d always have to watch them with Alex…

_“And watch scary movies with me-“_

The monster roared as its target screamed on the screen of her laptop. The beer was set aside. Dana covered her face with her hands, hunched over in bed, urging herself not to cry again, couldn’t dare cry. But it was hard. It was really hard.

_“I understand that Alex is dead now.”_

_“Alex is dead now.”_

_“Alex is dead.”_

Alex had been dead. Long before Heller consumed him. The moment this all started from the beginning. Or maybe it had been longer. Maybe he had been dead the moment he left her alone with their mother. The day she thought he was never going to come back for her.

The movie played on. The monster was hunted down. Shot dead. The day was saved. But it was going to be the same again for the hero after that. Dana realized that now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbowara asked: AlexDesmond 12 and maybe 21 too? >v

“I love you.”

Desmond didn’t respond back of course, not with his face shoved into his pillow. It was kinda hard to sleep when Alex was restlessly shifting around in bed next to him. Be easier if Alex actually slept as opposed to just lying in bed and waiting for morning, but maybe if he was asleep, Desmond never would have heard him utter those words in the quiet of the night.

That tiny three word sentence. Three words that Desmond thought he’d never have uttered at him while awake. And maybe that’s why Alex said it now. Desmond didn’t open his eyes or give any indication that he had heard, or was awake for that matter. The room was quiet again, yet Desmond waited for Alex to say something more.

But instead, Alex just scooted closer to him to snuggle up to his back. Maybe Desmond hadn’t heard anything at all. Maybe Alex was just talking to himself to dispel the quiet, hear something other than Desmond’s snores. Desmond started to drift back to sleep when he felt an mistakable soft kiss pressed to his shoulder, and his dreams came crashing back in when Alex muttered again quietly,

“I love you so much…Don’t ever leave me.”

Well, maybe Desmond dreamt up that last bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbowara asked: AlexDesmond 12 and maybe 21 too? >v

“Welcome to the top of the food chain.”

In hindsight, they were the worst last words anyone could have thought to utter. Especially for someone who actually thought he was going to die. Had expected it. Was ready for it. Felt nothing but amused impatience as he waited to be consumed, broken down, just another cog in the machine. But it never came.

Heller didn’t do it.

Left him to rot on top of that building.

Too weak to regenerate. To replicate. Sat there with his shattered stubs to wallow in his own shock and anger. He had expected to die, and there he was. And all he said to that was welcome to the fucking top of the goddamn food chain. It bothered him then.

It still bothered him now.

“I’m still on top,” Alex said aloud from where he was perched at the end of an armchair. “I’m on top of the food chain.”

“Uh huh,” Desmond murmured, carefully typing at a laptop with his one good hand.

“I’m still alive.”

“Sure are.”

“I’m the motherfucking top.”

“Damn right you are.”

Alex nodded as he reached down to lift up Desmond’s other arm and set it down closer to the keyboard. Damn right he was. Still on top. The tippy top. The head honcho of the food chain.

“He was a mistake,” Alex said. Desmond made another agreeing noise. “You’re not a mistake, though.”

“Aw Aleeeex~,” Desmond sighed. “You just always know what to say. My big man, you.”

“Fuck yeah. I’m the big man.

“The biggest.”

“Fuck yeah.”

He was the big man.

Top of the food chain still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juliasb asked: 16. things you said with no space between us

“Well…”

“Well?”

“I don’t mean to alarm you,”

“Yes?”

“But,”

“Mhm”

“I think we’re stuck.”

A pause.

Then Alex sighed. It was the deepest sigh of disappointment Desmond had only previous heard from his own father. He didn’t know what Alex really expected him to say. They were two dumbbells who had ended up in the same, at first, roomy air shaft that quickly came to a tight turn that neither of them could get through at the same time. So now here they were, stuck in the ventilation shaft of an Abstergo Industries building.

Alex sighed again.

“Okay, I understand you’re upset,”

Alex harrumphed.

“But, I’m sure, with our brains combined, we can find a way out of this.”

“Why are you so hopeless?”

“I just said we could find a way out!”

“You are personally hopeless. It’s your fault we’re in here in the first place. What do you think we’re possibly gonna do from here?”

“Well if we think about it, together, I’m sure we could come up with something.”

They fell into a silence that lasted for what felt like hours, but have only been a few minutes, but it may as well have been hours as neither of them had a viable plan that didn’t require one of them just breaking the entire air shaft, and thus exposing them. The loudest noise between them was Desmond breathing a little too loudly with sweat beading up along his brow. Squished next to Alex, and blocking up any air, it was more than a little stuffy in here, which only meant they needed to figure this out sooner before he had a possible heat stroke.

“Shit it’s hot,” Desmond mumbled.

“Is that your master plan?” Alex asked.

“No, but it’s getting hot and we need to get the fuuuuck out of here.”

Alex sighed (again). Then groaned loudly and thunked his head into the wall of the air duct.

“Desmond…”

“Yes?”

“I can shapeshift.”

“Yeah okay but won’t that break this thing apart?”

“Not like that….”

“Then what are you- OHH. Oh, well, that works too.”

Alex dissolved into what could be accurately described as the horrifying, wiggly blob monster. But now there was plenty of space for Desmond to crawl around in the air duct. Desmond chortled as he stretched himself out.

“Muuuch better! Dude, ya should have thought of that a lo- Alex?”

The disgusting blob monster was scuttling away. 

“A-Alex? Alex! Alex, no, don’t leave me! Alex nooooooooo!”

Desmond started to crawl after him, but a second later, the air duct fell through and he crashed into an office. He moaned and groaned in shock and pain, and slowly picked himself up off the floor. It was a private office, with the one singular desk in the middle of the room. And there was a man in a suit occupying the chair behind the desk, his jaw dropped open with a telephone dangling from his fingers.

The assassin cracked a wiry grin at the man before he found his feet, then raced out of the room, the man screaming behind him.

Well, time for a change of plans in their mission.


	7. There's A Monster Under My Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a monster living under the bed of one young Desmond Miles, and they're best friends as a result. Mom, on the other hand, just doesn't understand.

Nadia awoke to the high pitched giggles emitting from down the hall. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, if it wasn’t already two in the morning and her door wasn’t open. Bill snored away next to her, and yet even over that, she could hear it, those excited little giggles that could only belong to one person. She yawned out a sigh as she threw the covers aside, slipped her feet into fuzzy slippers, and lifted herself off the bed.

This had been going on for a few weeks now, much to her displeasure. Maybe it was just a phase, and it would be over soon enough, you couldn’t control what a little boy the age of seven would do. Little boys just had a mind of their own, and she knew it would only get worse the older they got. She sighed again when she reached the end of the hall, and saw the lights on from under the door. Oh what was he doing now?

“Desmond,” Nadia called as she reached out and opened the door. “Hijo what are you doing?”

Her bright eyed and bushy tailed troublemaker was sitting stock still in the middle of his room, toys in his hands, scattered over his room, caught in the middle of playing it seemed. The toys in Desmond’s hands dropped to the floor, and with a panicked squeak, Desmond jumped up and hopped back into bed, pulling his blankets completely over himself in an attempt to hide.

“Mommy I’m sleeping,” Desmond’s muffled voice informed her. “Come back in the mornin’.”

“It IS morning, hijo, and you DO need to be asleep for school,” Nadia scolded gently as she cleared a path to his bad. “You can’t keep doing this, baby. Bedtime means bedtime.”

“But I can’t sleep,” Desmond whined as he threw the blankets back off himself. “And Alex wanted to play.”

Oh, of course “Alex” did. “Alex” was Desmond’s…Well Nadia wasn’t sure what to call it. Just one day out of the blue, Desmond complained that there was a _monster_ under his bed that was going to eat him in his sleep. Then just as suddenly, the “monster” was his new best friend named “Alex”. So really it was just his imagination running wild, which was fine and expected. Except, Nadia didn’t appreciate that Desmond was using an imaginary friend as an excuse to stay up all night playing. Too many times already did Nadia walk into the room in the morning to find her son curled up on the floor with his thumb in his mouth.

It was getting a little ridiculous.

“Well tell “Alex” he needs to sleep at night too,” Nadia said as she re-tucked Desmond into bed.

“But he sleeps allll day long waitin for me….Unless I stay home from school to play with him?” Desmond suggested with a wide, hopeful smile up at her.

“Nice try, but no pretend friend is keeping you from going,” Nadia smirked. Desmond’s hopeful smile turned into a frown.

“He’s not pretend!” Desmond nearly shouted. “Alex is REAL, he is! He don’t wanna meet you cause you’re so MEAN to him.”

“Shhhh, your voice sweetheart, Daddy’s still sleeping…And you should be too.”

Desmond sulked after that, leaving Nadia to kiss his temple and head out the door.

“Remember, seven a.m., I’m coming to wake you up. So get some sleep. Goodnight, Desmond.”

He didn’t respond to her, just “hurumped” loudly instead. Nadia sighed, flipped off the light, and returned back to her own bed.

**x-X-X-x**

Desmond waited until he was sure his mom was back in bed before he threw the covers aside once more and dangled himself off the side of his bed.

“Pssst, Alex,” Desmond whispered to the darkness beneath his bed. “You can come back out now.”

There was a small shuffling, and in the gloom of his room, bright blue eyes peered up at him from an inky, writhing mess.

“Mom says I hafta sleep,” Desmond frowned. “So I guess we hafta play later…”

The eyes blinked up at him impassively. Desmond’s frown only deepened, he knew Alex was really disappointed. But then he brightened up as the metaphorical lightbulb lit up above his head.

“You can sleep with me if you want!” he chirped at his friend. “It can be like a sleepover! Except…We always sleepover…But this time we actually sleep! Come on!”

He reached down to the darkness with an open hand, and a moment later, slick tendrils grasped back. He hauled his friend up to the top of the bed, feeling the tendrils pulse and writhe until a pale hand firmly grasped his own. The inky mess was no more, but now a young child his age with messy black hair and the bright of blue eyes to ever exist.

“Okay Alex, you hafta lie down, like this,” Desmond instructed as he pushed the other child down, head to pillow and body perfectly straight in the bed next to him. Desmond grabbed the blankets and tucked half of them around Alex, much like his mother had done minutes earlier.

“This is tuckin ya into bed, so you can sleep all nice and cozy. And then you get a kiss, like this!” and Desmond leaned down to press his lips to Alex’s forehead with a loud “mwah!”

Alex blinked at him as passive as ever, but Desmond knew he liked it.

“Now you gotta close your eyes, do it, clooose ‘em! Both of them!”

Alex’s eyes slipped shut.

“Okay, now don’t open them until mornin, okay? Cool, night Alex! Sweet dreaaams~” Desmond said in a sing-son voice as he pulled the covers up to himself and he lied his head down on the pillow next to Alex’s. He konked out immediately. One of Alex’s eyes popped open to look at him, then remembered what Desmond had said and closed it back up.

He was gone hours later when Nadia came back to awake her son, hidden under the bed once more as if he had never been there in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s this stray cat that lives in our neighborhood and we both feed it and stuff and it hasn’t been around for a few days so we go out at 3am to find it with catnip and a butterfly net
> 
> http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/154986134888/submission

“Hey, have you seen Shirley lately?” was the first thing Desmond asked him the moment Alex opened up the door. Alex blinked in surprise, not really sure what the other man was talking about.

“Who?” Alex asked in confusion.

“Shirley. You know, black cat, this big, lives around here. Look man, I see him on your porch all the time, I know you know who I’m talking about.” Desmond explained.

“Oh!” Alex cried. “You mean Zeus.”

“Zeus?!” Desmond balked. “Is THAT what you’re calling him?”

“Oh, I’m sorry it’s not as majestic and badass as _Shirley_.” Alex rolled his eyes. Desmond frowned heavily at him. “Anyway, no, I haven’t seen him in a while. I’m sure he’s fine though, maybe found someone else to feed him, it’s a big neighborhood…..He’s not actually your cat, is he?”

“Huh, no, not mine,” Desmond shook his head. “I just….You know, I just kinda feed the poor guy every now and then. Just came by to ask you in case you had him or something. I’ve seen you feeding him too.”

“Well sorry man, but I haven’t seen him,” Alex shrugged. “Like I said, maybe he found someone else to give him some grub, he probably thinks it’s easy to get a quick meal around here.”

And that cat wouldn’t be wrong.

“Yeah okay, whatever. Well, _thanks_ , I guess.” Desmond huffed. “I’ll…see you around, Alex. Later.” and he turned and walked away from the door, off the porch, and back to his house. Alex closed the door without a word, and sighed loudly to himself once he did.

Cause for a matter of fact, yes, he had noticed that Zeus aka “Shirley”, indeed hadn’t been around this end of the neighborhood lately. And well, sue him, but Alex really liked that cat. Liked him so much, he had considered adopting Zeus about half a dozen times. Even Dana liked him, and Alex knew it would mean the world if they could keep Zeus at their house permanently.

But he had yet to, felt a little too guilty every time the thought crossed his mind. Zeus was a free spirit, he just went wherever without anyone holding him back. He was a smart cat, especially if he could get two next door neighbors to feed him at once. The Mercer house was where Zeus got his meals in the late afternoon, early evenings, where as their neighbor Desmond provided the late night, early morning meals.

Desmond Miles was a bartender, so he worked at night and didn’t come home until the wee hours of the morning. So it was a little rare for Alex and Desmond to interact, mostly saw each other as passing ships in the night as one came home from work, and the other was just taking off to it. They had never personally spoken to each other about That Cat before, but indeed had seen each other hanging out on their respective doorsteps with a purring, black mass of fur twining himself around their ankles.

And that was probably the other reason why Alex hadn’t made the bold move to officially adopt Zeus into his home. Because Zeus wasn’t just his and Dana’s cat, but he was Desmond’s too. And he knew Desmond lived alone, and probably enjoyed the company every now and then. If anything, Alex had been waiting for his neighbor to take the cat in.

But now Zeus wasn’t even _here_. Where had that little rascal gone off to now? Alex wanted to ask Dana, but he didn’t wanna worry her and send her off in a frenzy looking for him. Zeus would come back eventually, he always did.

**x-X-X-x**

And true to that though, he did.

It was the dead of night, Alex passed out in bed, when he was awoken by Dana frantically shaking his shoulders and calling his name.

“Alex, holy shit, wake UP! There’s something outside!” Dana cried. “What if it’s a burglar? Do something!”

Alex groggily came into awareness as he struggled out of bed. It was probably….Not a burglar, but he could hear the trash cans rattling and banging from outside his window. Probably a raccoon or something. But since he was the “Big Brother”, he haaad go check it out. Yawning. Alex grabbed a coat, and stuffed his feet into his shoes and went outside to take a look. The side house light at Desmond’s place was on, and as Alex stepped out to investigate the small barrier of their properties, Desmond was already there. He was still dressed in his work uniform, he must have just gotten home.

“Hey,” Desmond greeted him. “Sorry if I woke you, there’s something over here, thought I’d take a look.”

“It’s fine,” Alex waved him off. “Came looking for that too.”

And as if on cue, the noise from earlier picked up again. It was definitely coming from Alex’s side of the small brick wall that separated their properties. Alex and Desmond shared a glance, and the latter flipped the light on from his phone, and together they carefully approached the source, not sure what they’d find, but at least they could take care of it together.

What they found, utterly surprised them.

In the bright light of Desmond’s phone, there was a black mass that was rolling around in the dirt of some tipped over pots. Alex recognized the pots as Dana’s, and whatever she had been growing out of them, they had been thoroughly trashed now as the black mass chirped and mewled. The mass had….Huh? A child’s _butterfly_ wrapped around it, and Zeus blinked up at them and mewled again.

“What the _fuck_?!” Desmond cursed. “What happened to him!”

“I dunno, but at least we found him,” Alex sighed, and he stepped over to pluck the cat up into his arms, net and all. “Help me get this off him,” he said as he carried Zeus to the small wall, and set him down in the middle. The two men carefully untangled the net off of Zeus, the dumb thing purring all the way. As soon as he was freed from the net, Zeus wriggled out of their grasp and jumped back to Alex’s side to roll around in the now crushed plants.

“Is…Is that catnip?” Desmond asked him.

“Oh…Maybe? I guess my sister had been growing some. Had been, anyway.” Alex chuckled. “He seems happy at least,” he said, and then let out a giant yawn.

“Heh, yeah, I guess so. Uhhhh, well it’s kinda late, should be getting to bed, I think. Better go fill up his food bowl, probably gonna get the munchies after that.” Desmond snickered.

“Yeah…Ah, night Desmond, thanks for helping me with this.”

“Hey no problem Alex, anything for Shirley.”

“It’s _Zeus_.”

“Whaaaaateveeerr. Night, man.”

“Yeah, night.”

They returned to their respective homes, Dana waiting just inside theirs, and she immediately started interrogating Alex on what had happened. Alex sleepily explained the situation as he chucked off his shoes and lumbered back to his room, the last thing he remembered hearing was Dana’s distress over her ruined catnip plants.

Alex was just happy that their cat was home, and that he could finally get back to sleep in peace.


End file.
